The Elemental Heroes
by GuardIan4220
Summary: Sonic meets a new friend and in the process learns a new secret about himself. I really suck at making summaries. I hope to get better.
1. Chapter 1

The Elemental Heroes

Sonic was heading back into the city to visit his friend Tails. He dodged cars coming at him from left and right, heading toward Tail's shop in the center of the city. Sonic stopped in front of the door to Tail's shop; he knocked and heard Tails say to come in. Sonic opened the door and looked around, he saw Tails working on the X-Tornado.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic said. "Sonic, I didn't realize you would back today," Tails said. "I decide to come visit my best bud," Sonic said, "What are you working on now?" "Mostly I'm working on increasing the X-Tornado's thrust," Tails stated. "You look like you use a break," Sonic said, "How about why go get some chili dogs before I'm too busy?" "Sounds good to me," Tails said, "I'll go get cleaned up, I'll meet you outside."

A few minutes later Tails emerged from his shop and locked the front door. "Ready, Sonic," Tails said. "I'm always ready to get a chili dog," "Sounds like you haven't changed since you've been gone," Tails said. "No, not really," Sonic said, "But I'm sure things around the city have been calmer since Dr. Eggmans last defeat," Sonic said. "They sure have," Tails said, "I assume the reason your back sooner than expected is because you couldn't find Eggman." "Nope, couldn't find him anywhere," Sonic said, "I even checked all his old bases." "That can't be good," Tails said, "He must be planning something big to hide it so well." "Well, let's hope it takes him a while to finish," Sonic said.

They reached the hot dog stand near Tail's workshop and ordered a bunch of chili dogs. They sat down and started to eat their chili dogs. They were about half down when they heard an explosion some where behind them. They turned looked behind them and saw a strange looking robot destroying cars. A few feet off the ground hovered a familiar craft, The Hover Egg, with Dr. Eggman sitting inside. Sonic and Tails ran over and stopped a few feet from the strange robot, which they could now tell was another robotic copy of Sonic.

"I knew that if I attacked the city that you would show up, Sonic the Hedgehog," Dr. Eggman said. "I thought you had given up on creating copies of me," Sonic yelled at Eggman. "Oh, but this model is special Sonic and soon you will find out why," Eggman said, "Metal Sonic, destroy Sonic the Hedgehog." Metal Sonic surged forward directly at Sonic. Sonic pushed Tails out of the way and dodged Metal Sonic's attack at the same time. "Tails get back out of the way, while I take care of this cheap imitation," Sonic yelled. "I won't try and argue with you," Tails said who ran over to the sidewalk and stood there out of the way.

Sonic dodged another attack from Metal Sonic. He quickly went into a spin dash and launched himself at Metal. However, Metal Sonic did not even dodge; he just stood there and let Sonic come at him, but at the last second Sonic ran into some kind of barrier surrounding Metal. He tried again but to no avail. "What the…,"Sonic said. "I see you are having difficulty breaking through Metal Sonic's shield," Dr. Eggman said, "You see Sonic, the original model couldn't produce enough power to create a shield. Therefore, I did some modifications and added a Chaos Emerald as his power source, now he has adequate power to destroy you. He is virtually indestructible. Now, Metal Sonic continue." The fight continued neither gaining an advantage over the other, they were equally matched.

Meanwhile, Tails watched the fight and could not help but wonder, if Metal Sonic was powered by a Chaos Emerald, then should not have Metal Sonic have easily overpowered Sonic already. Suddenly, there was a flash of light near Tails and Shadow appeared out of thin air.

"Shadow," Tails said surprised, "What are you doing here." "I detected a Chaos Emerald being used and was curious to see who or what was using it," Shadow said, "But now I can tell that it's coming from the abomination of Eggman's. But yet I sense that that robot is only at 50% power." " That explains why Sonic is so equally matched," Tails said. Tails suddenly got an idea and asked Shadow, "Hey Shadow can you Chaos Control me to my lab, I have an idea of how to help Sonic." "Sure," Shadow said, "Chaos Control."

They reappeared at Tail's lab a second later; Tails ran over to his stuff and began to search through it before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a power ring and he ran back over to Shadow was standing. "Okay, let's go," Tails said. "Chaos Control," Shadow shouted.

They reappeared at the scene of the fight. Sonic was still evenly matched with Metal Sonic. "Sonic, take this," Tails shouted to Sonic and tossed the power ring at Sonic. Sonic caught the power ring and immediately felt more powerful. Sonic charged up for a spin dash, launched himself at Metal Sonic, and kept spinning in an attempt to break the shield.

Dr. Eggman looked at his sensors and saw that Metal Sonic was starting to overload. So he pressed a few buttons and gave Metal Sonic full 100% power. Sonic was immediately launched back from Metal Sonic.

"Looks like things have got more interesting for you Sonic," Shadow said with a smirk. "What do you mean," Tails asked. "That robot is now at 100% power," Shadow said, "There's no way Sonic can beat it now, even with the power ring. He would need a Chaos Emerald and the power ring." " Looks like a need to go back to my shop," Tails said.

Sonic saw Tails and Shadow disappear again. While he was distracted Metal Sonic Chaos Controlled behind Sonic and knocked Sonic into a building. Sonic got up and ran at Metal Sonic, only for him to disappear again. Sonic looked around quickly but didn't see him. All the sudden, Sonic was knocked into another building. Sonic fell to the ground stunned. Then Tails and Shadow appeared in front of him. Tails looked around and saw Sonic lying on the ground. "Sonic, are you ok," Tails asked. "Yes, just a little wore out," Sonic said. "Here, use this Chaos Emerald, you should be able to draw on its energy," Tails said. "Thanks," Sonic said before getting up slowly and walking toward Metal Sonic.

Sonic concentrated on the emerald's power, instantly, Sonic felt reenergized. Sonic charged his spin dash and launched at Metal Sonic but Metal Sonic dodged. "Must be smarter now too," Sonic thought. He charged up again and Metal Sonic mirrored him. They launched at each other. Dr. Eggman checked his readings and saw that Metal Sonic shield was overloading once again. Metal Sonic stopped his spin dash and jumped back but Sonic did not and rammed him again.

"Tails, we better get out of here," Shadow said. "Why?" Tails asked. "That robot is about to overload and explode," Shadow said, "Chaos Control." They teleported a safe distance away but were still able to see the fight.

Sonic speed up his speed using the emerald's power. Dr. Eggman looked at his sensors again and saw that Metal Sonic was on the verge of overloading. Sonic broke through Metal Sonic's barrier, ramming him. He drilled through Metal Sonic grabbing the Chaos Emerald on the way through but as soon as he touched it, he disappeared in a flash of light. A few seconds later, Metal Sonic exploded and destroyed the surrounding area, damaging a few buildings and injuring several civilians. Dr. Eggman was caught in the blast and was launched out of the city.

Shadow teleported with Tails to the source of the explosion. "Where did Sonic go to?" Tails asked. "I can't tell, it wasn't a natural Chaos Control," Shadow stated, "But I can tell you he is still alive, where ever he is." Tails dug around in the pile of rubble that was Metal Sonic, he pulled the Chaos Emerald he gave to Sonic. "Look Shadow," Tails said. "That should have been Chaos Controlled along with Sonic," Shadow said, "That proves that it wasn't a natural Chaos Control." "Where are you Sonic?" Tails thought.

Sonic reappeared in a flash of light; he drilled through a tree before coming to a stop. He looked around and said, "There aren't any forests near the city." Sonic ran up to the top of a nearby tree and looked around, "Yep, not near the city," he said. He went back down the tree, and then he noticed that he was missing the emerald Tails had given him. He looked around but did not see it. "I guess it didn't come with me," Sonic said. He looked at the emerald that had been it Metal Sonic; it was the green Chaos Emerald. Sonic started walking toward what he thought was north. Sonic stopped in his tracks, having heard a sound in the bushes besides him.

"Who's there, Sonic said, "Show yourself." A minute later, a bright yellow-orange hedgehog emerged from the bushes. He had red eyes and his shoes had a pulse on the side. Above the pulse was red and below was blue. He had an old leather backpack on his back. On his right arm was a blood red tattoo of a flame going up his arm. "Don't be alarmed," the hedgehog said, "My name is Flame." "Hello Flame," Sonic said holding out his hand for Flame to shake, "My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. That's a cool tattoo!" "Thank you! I've heard about you, Sonic, you're the hero for the humans," Flame said. "I'm glad to hear that other hedgehogs have heard about me," Sonic said, "You look like are going somewhere." "Ya, I'm an adventurer of sorts," Flame replied, "I'm going to a small temple in the mountains."

"Really, I've never heard of any temple in the mountains," Sonic said, "But, then again I never leave the major human cities that often." "Then perhaps this is the perfect time to learn about some of the hedgehog world," Flame said, "Would you like to travel with me? I'll even race you to the temple." "You do know that I'm that fast thing on two legs," Sonic asked. "Yes, I know that, but I have own special ability," Flame said. "What is that," Sonic asked him. "I have the ability to control fire," Flame said. "So that's why you're called Flame," Sonic asked. "Yes and no, but I will explain why later," Flame said, "Are you up to the challenge, Sonic the Hedgehog?

"If you want to get beat so badly," Sonic said, "But first you need to show me where this temple is located." Flame reached into his pack and pulled out a map. He opened it up and motion for Sonic. He pointed at a place on the map. "That's where the temple should be located," Flame said, "In the mountains in the north. We should go to the edge of the forest and start from there." "Lets take the fast way," Sonic said. He grabbed Flame and took off toward the edge of the forest.

A few moments later, they were standing at the edge of the forest. In front of them was a small drop to the ground. "Ready, Sonic," Flame asked. "Anytime," Sonic replied. They stood next to each other at the edge of the drop. "Ready, set, go," Flame shouted. Sonic took off down the drop to the grass. He heard the whoosh of flames igniting and looked behind him to see Flame launch himself into the air, using his flames to propel himself. Sonic looked ahead again and increased his pace. He saw a large lake up ahead. He zipped across the surface at super speed, creating a huge wave in the water.

At the other side of the lake, he entered another forest. He swiftly dodged the trees and emerged from the forest a few seconds later. Ahead he could see the mountains where the temple was located. Sonic looked up and saw Flame; he paid attention to the way Flame was flying. He was creating a flame at his feet to push him and had flames at his hands to control altitude and direction. Sonic decided that he should go super sonic. He increased his speed until he heard the familiar sound of a sonic boom. He rushed ahead of Flame once again. Sonic could see the mountains as they were about a half mile away and getting closer by the second.

Soon he was at the bottom of the mountain and was running along the side. Flame flew up to Sonic and shouted, "The temple will be higher up Sonic." Sonic replied, "Alright." Flame climbed elevation once more. Sonic started to increase his elevation and could feel the change in air pressure. Sonic was going around a mountain when he saw a large mountain. It had a section of rock cut out about half way up. There was a passage leading inside the mountain. He heard Flame yell that it was the entrance to temple. Sonic headed toward at high speed. He arrived in the entrance and screeched to a halt, seconds before Flame landed next to him.

"I win," Sonic said. "You gave me one good race Sonic," Flame said. Sonic replied, "Thank you." "Would you like to accompany me into the temple," Flame asked. "Why not," Sonic said. They walked down the passage in until they came to an opening in which the wind was rushing past. Flame tried to enter the wind but was pushed back before could enter it. "Sonic," Flame said, "you're faster than me you should be able to enter. At the center of the chamber is the temple inside is a sword. Bring me the sword and watch out for the booby trap when you leave." "Alright," Sonic said. Sonic rushed forward and entered the wind stream.

At first Sonic was surprised at the speed of the wind but quickly regained his pace. He was in a bowl-shaped arena that was inside the mountain, in the center was the temple carved out of rock. He ran around to the other side and saw the entrance. On the way around, he neared the entrance and slipped inside when he got the chance. He walked forward and saw that the sword was lying on a rock slab. He picked it up and looked at the sword. It was made of metal but it looked like the green Chaos Emerald he carried with him. The sword was designed so that what looked like wind was blowing down it. Sonic decided to leave the temple, as soon as he walked out of the temple, the arena started to crack and fall down into a huge cavern below.

In addition, the ceiling started to collapse as well. Sonic dodged holes and chucks of the ceiling and other debris. He spiraled upward toward where he entered the chamber and he ducked out of the chamber before a piece of ceiling blocked the exit. Outside the passage was collapsing too. Both Sonic and Flame ran out to the entrance to the passage before part of the mountain collapsed inward.

"That was some booby trap," Sonic said, "Who ever put it there didn't want the person to keep it very long, or else, that person is very fast." Sonic presented the sword to Flame who rejected it. "No Sonic, I do not want the sword," Flame said, "It is for you to have. Only you can you could obtain it and only you can wield its power." "What do you mean only I can use its power," Sonic asked. "Sonic, I need to explain some things to you," Flame said, "The reason I can control fire is because I'm an Elemental Hero. I'm one of seven and you, Sonic, are the Elemental Hero of Wind."

In the next chapter of The Elemental Heroes: Sonic and Flame have a chat about the Elemental Heroes. And Dr. Eggman reappears after his defeat.

Author note: Sorry I got a new idea for something that will be explained in the next chapter. Plus, I noticed some small mistakes. I also decided to give a small preview of the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sonic asked, "I'm not an Elemental Hero!" "I will explain at the bottom of the mountain because it is getting quite chilly up here," Flame said. "Okay," Sonic answered. They both went to the bottom of the mountain to the grass plain. "Okay," Sonic said, "Explain what you said." "Alright, I said that you were an Elemental Hero like me," Flame said. "Who are the Elemental Heroes?" Sonic asked. "The Elemental Heroes are a group of hedgehogs with the ability to control the seven elements," Flame explained. "What are the seven elements?" Sonic asked. "Fire, Wind, Water, Ice, Earth, Light, and Lightning," Flame answered. "I assume that you the Elemental Hero of Fire, why are you named after you element?" Sonic said. "It has been the tradition of the Elemental Heroes to be named after the element, they control," Flame stated.

"I still don't get how I'm supposed to be the Elemental Hero of Wind," Sonic said. "You can run faster than most male hedgehogs, you were able to get the sword, and you have green eyes," Flame said. "Green eyes?" Sonic asked. "Yes, all the Elemental Heroes' eye colors represent the different elements they can control," Flame said, "Yours are green for Wind, mine are red for Fire." "And how did I get my Wind powers?" Sonic asked, "Was I born with them?" "No, they were given to you by the Elemental Master of Wind," Flame said, "The previous Elemental Hero of Wind. He will teach you how to use your powers if you go with me to the Elemental Sanctuary." "I have to get back to my friends," Sonic said. "Then I will travel with you," Flame said. "If you want to," Sonic stated, "But first I need to figure out which way to go? If only I could use Chaos Control like Shadow." "Shadow, who's Shadow?" Flame asked suddenly. "He's a friend," Sonic said, "He's an artificially created hedgehog. He's supposed to be the Ultimate Life form." "Hmm," Flame said. "What?" Sonic asked. "Huh, oh, it's nothing important," Flame said.

"So you can't use Chaos Control by yourself," Flame said, "We should both be able to do it if we use our swords." "Really," Sonic said, "How?" "We cross our swords, concentrate on where we want to go, and say Chaos Control, and we should go to that location," Flame said. "Should?" Sonic replied. "I've never done it before but I have seen it work successfully before," He answered. "Okay, where's your sword," Sonic asked.

Flame raised his right arm with the fire tattoo and replied, "Its right here. Among other things the swords can be changed into these unique tattoos that we can wear on our arms. It's allows us to have the swords with us at all times and not have to carry it around in a large sheath." Sonic looked at his sword and said, "Huh, I guess that makes sense…in a way. When do I learn how to do that?" "I can teach you how right now, it'll make it easier for when we get to the city," Flame responded. "Good point," Sonic replied.

"All you need to do is concentrate on our sword and imagine it changing form to the tattoo on your arm," Flame instructed. Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated, a few moments later, he felt the wind pick up suddenly then die down. He looked down at his now empty hand and at his newly tattooed arm. Sonics' tattoo looked like a breath of wind and it was a faint green color. "Wow that is easy," Sonic said a little surprised. "Wow, you are a fast learner," Flame replied, "I guess that's another thing your fast at." "He he, I am the fastest thing on two legs," Sonic joked. "All right now we're ready to use Chaos Control," Flame stated, "What's the city name?" "The city is called Station Square," Sonic replied. "Alright I'll just concentrate on that name and you can just picture it in your mind for the Chaos Control," Flame stated, "Ready?" "Ready," Sonic replied. They clasped their right hands together and closed their eyes. Sonic concentrated picturing the square he was just at only a couple of minutes ago. "Ready?" Flame asked. "Yep." Sonic replied. "Chaos Control!" they both shouted and disappeared from the forest to reappear in the city square a moment later, both of them a little tired.

Sonic looked around and saw Tails and Shadow weren't there. "Huh, they must've gone back to the shop," Sonic said, "Follow me." Sonic started running at a normal speed towards Tails' shop with Flame tailing behind him. Sonic knocked on the door and heard Tails say come in. He opened the door and they both stepped in the door. Tails turned around and said in surprise, "Sonic your back?" "Yep I got Chaos Controlled to a forest where I met this helpful fellow, his name is Flame. Flame nodded hello to Tails. Tails nodded back, then he noticed Sonics' new wind tattoo. "Sonic, where did you get that strange marking?" Tails asked concern in his voice. "He he, I'll tell you everything once I figure everything out myself." Sonic replied, "Where'd Shadow go?" Flame suddenly became interested in Sonic and Tails conversation. "He said something about a mysterious energy he had been tracking down." Tails answered. Flame muttered to himself, "Mysterious energy? Could it be? Could he be the one?" "What are you talking about Flame?" Sonic asked.

"I'll tell you everything in a moment I just need to contact the others," Flame said and turned away from to pull something out of his backpack. When he turned back to face them he had a smooth stone in his hand. Flame held it up to his mouth and the stone started to glow slightly. "Cryo, are you there? Flame spoke into the stone. A moment later a voice as clear as crystal came through the stone. "Yah I'm here, what is Flame?" "Cryo, is anything happening there?" Flame asked. "No. Should there be?" came the response from the person on the other end that was apparently named Cryo. "There might be someone headed your way. I'm not for sure but it's possible the prophecy is coming true," Flame responded. "Are you sure? Did you find him?" Cryo asked. "Yah, I found him." Flame replied. "Then you're right. The prophecy could be coming true." Cryo said thoughtfully, "What should we be looking for?" "Hold on I'll have a description for you in a moment," Flame said and lowered the stone from his mouth, "Sonic, what does Shadow look like?" "He's got black fur and on his head is a red stripe. Why do you need to know? Sonic asked. "Your friend Shadow is in danger and so are my friends." Flame responded before relaying Sonics' description back to Cryo. "Ok we'll be looking for him." Cryo responded. "I'm on my way with him." Flame said. "Good we could use all the help we've got for this one." Cryo said. Flame lowered the stone and placed it back in his backpack. "Alright Sonic, we need to go," Flame said.

"I thought you were going to tell me everything." Sonic stated. "I will in due time but first we must help the others. If not for their stake then your friend." Flame responded. "I'm going to hold you to that." Sonic replied, "Tails, I'll back soon." "I'll be waiting for your explanation of things too, Sonic." Tails said. "Will do good buddy." Sonic said as he smiled. "Sonic we have to use Chaos Control again but this time with the emeralds." Flame said as he rummaged around in his backpack and pulled out a red emerald. "Get your green emerald out." "How did you know I had the green emerald?" Sonic said as he pulled out the emerald. "I saw it from before. Now let's do this. I'll think of the destination this time." Flame said. Sonic nodded in reply. Sonic held the emerald in his right hand like Flame was doing, they placed their wrists together and shouted Chaos Control, then they disappeared from the shop. "Be safe Sonic." Tails said quietly.

In the next chapter of The Elemental Heroes: Sonic and Flame reach the place where the others are…but what will be waiting for them. Find out in the next chapter!

Author note: I'm sooo sorry I took so long everyone. I'm a huge procrastinator. _ I hope to start putting out a chapter every month or so. I also really want to finish my crappy Code Lyoko story and finally get a first chapter out for my mature Zatch Bell story. I hope you guys at least like the story so far. I plan to start jumping into the actual main storyline soon. Very soon. Also I'm planning a surprise after I post the next chapter. On another note, I'm starting a Minecraft Let's Play and I plan to post it Thursday. I'll have a link posted on the Minecraft forums, on my Facebook, and my Twitter.


	3. Chapter 3

Flame and Sonic reappeared at the bottom of a tall mountain with a path leading up the mountain itself. "Come on, I'll tell you more about the history of the Elemental Heroes as we head up the mountains," Flame said. "Alright," Sonic replied. "Well the heroes have been around for quite awhile, hundreds of years. It's impossible to know when the heroes gained they're abilities, they've just had them. Also back then, there were 8 Chaos emeralds, each one representing the different elements. You obviously know of all of them except the eighth, the black emerald, representing the element of darkness and shadows. The about one thousand years ago the heroes had to defeat an evil king warlord who had gathered the emeralds and transformed into his 'Super' form. Along with the increase in power back then the emeralds gave you the powers of the element they represented. The heroes had a long, hard battle but they won. They decided to take the elemental powers out of the emeralds and store them in something else and that's how the swords were created. They were forged out of the purest metals and then combined with raw elemental energies from the emeralds. But the Hero of Shadows grew greedy and stole the black emerald and absorbed the emerald into his body. When the other heroes discovered this, they hunted him down and had to seal him away inside his sword because there was no other choice. Every one hundred years the seal on the sword begins to collapse and we have to seal it up again. And it's collapsing right now, in a few days the seal will fall completely apart. But I think your friend Shadow might be being attracted to the sword. If he draws the sword from where it's being sealed, he could become possessed by the Villain of Shadows," Flame said, "That's why we have to-."

Flame stopped and looked up towards the top of the mountains as a black beam shot up into the sky. "Oh no, we might be too late," Flame said in alarm and started running as fast as they could to top. Once they reached the top they were just in time to see Shadow grab the sword and be enveloped in dark energy. After the energy dissipated, Shadow was standing there with his back turned. "Shadow?" Sonic asked, "You ok buddy?" "I'm not your buddy," Shadow said as he turned around to see the color of his eyes had changed from red to black. "We're too late," Flame said as he looked over and saw another hedgehog on the ground, "Cryo, are you ok?" "Ugh, I'm fine Flame just stop him before he gets away," Cryo said, "If he escapes then he could…" "I know Cryo," Flame stated, "Sonic if you can slow him down then we might be able to get the real Shadow back before he gets completely taken over." Sonic just nodded his head and ran forward but Shadow simply Chaos Controlled away. "Damn," Flame said, "Now the Villain of Shadows can take over his body completely."

The hedgehog named Cryo, came over with 3 other hedgehog, each of them had a different color of fur. Cryo was purple with silver eyes. His spines went back in the normal hedgehog fashion, but he had a single bang hanging down in front of his left eye, but it didn't block his vision. Another hedgehog was completely pink like Amy but with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Even her spines looked almost like Amy's but there were subtle differences, like the fact that her hair got darker as it went back rather than staying one color. Next to her was a yellow colored hedgehog with orange eyes, his hair made him look like he was always in a super transformation but he had three bangs that hung down but not in front of his eyes. He had a scar across one eye but he could apparently still see somehow. Next to him was a light brown colored hedgehog with the purple eyes his hair was covering one eye in a gothic style. And the last hedgehog had silver hair but not quite like Silver's hair, his was an actually white and grey mixed together were Silver was pure white like snow. This hedgehog had golden eyes and his hair was almost the same style as Sonics' but his hair went curved out instead of down like Sonics'. "Sonic meet Cryo, Hydra, Geo, Static and Strobe," Flame said, "Everyone this is Sonic. Each of them nodded in Sonics' direction as he or she was named and Sonic returned the nod. "I wish he could've met in better circumstances Sonic," Geo said. "Me too," Sonic said. "We should all head back to the Elemental Sanctuary; the Masters will be able to tell us what to do now," Flame said. "I agree," said Hydra, "But will you be coming with us Sonic?" "Shadow might be a little rough around the edges but he's still a good guy inside, he doesn't deserve what's happened to him," Sonic said, "He's helped me before so now it's my turn to help him." "Flame must've showed you the technique for us to use Chaos Control, it's the same way only we all hold hands, plus it makes us all less tired," Hydra stated, "Just concentrate on the name the Elemental Sanctuary and we'll do the rest." Sonic just nodded as they all linked hands and said Chaos Control together.

They reappeared in front of a path leading into a huge city with a massive tower in the center. The city itself was surrounded in a wall going completely around it but it had entrances built into the wall. "We're here," Geo said, "Welcome to the city of Mobotropolis." "Wow how does no one know about this?" Sonic asked as they started to enter the city. "In order to prevent the humans from coming in and destroying all of this, the king has a secret agreement with world governments and with G.U.N. to never let this place be reported by anyone," Cryo state, "It also doesn't hurt to be able to cloak the city in times of need." "My friend Tails would probably love to see that," Sonic said. "Tails?" Cryo asked. "He's my friend, he's a two-tailed fox," Sonic said. They were walking through a merchant area and Sonic noticed that other Mobians had started to point and wave at the heroes as they walked past. "I've heard two-tailed foxes are incredibly smart," Static stated, "Is it true?" "Tails is one of the smartest people I know," Sonic said. "I'd like to meet this Tails," Static said, "I'm a bit of a tinkerer myself." "I'll be sure to introduce you sometime," Sonic replied.

As they got closer to the tower, Sonic could see that it was part of a large temple but it also had a castle that formed a wall around the temple itself. At the top of the tower, he could make out that there was some sort of room. "What's up there?" Sonic asked motioning towards the top of the tower. "Up there is a pedestal where the Master Emerald sat until the echidnas moved it to Angel Island years ago," Flame responded. Soon they passed through an arch inside of a wall and entered into the courtyard of the castle and of the Elemental Sanctuary. It was now that Sonic could fully see the Sanctuary. The tower was connected to a dome about three stories tall before the tower connected to the dome there were small spheres that circled around the dome. Each sphere was connected to the dome by a tube the connected at the bottom of the sphere. The spheres each had two braces connected to the dome for structural purposes. Each sphere had an image representing different elements. "What are those spheres?" Sonic asked pointing. "They are our rooms. Each one has a comfy bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchen with a small eating area and above the rooms is a training room equipped for each of our elements," Flame replied, "There are eight rooms total and they're spaced evenly apart to get the maximum amount of space for us to live in. That is if you decide to move here and live here. "

They entered into the dome and they were greeted by seven older hedgehogs. "Masters, we have returned but unfortunately the sword was taken," Flame said, "We have failed our mission." "It's alright," one said, "We expected as much." Another one spoke and asked, "Is this Sonic?" Sonic stepped forward and replied, "Yes…I'm Sonic." "Come, you must have plenty of questions for me," the elder hedgehog said. Sonic followed him through the Sanctuary. They went up two levels and stopped in front of a door with the symbol of air on it. "This is the entrance into your room, if you choose to stay in the Sanctuary," the Master of Wind said. "How do I get in?" Sonic asked. "Put your hand on this," the master said pointing at a smaller symbol for air next the door. Sonic placed his hand on it and the symbol glowed green along with the one on the door. Sonic noticed there was a stone in a niche in the wall above the smaller symbol. "What's the stone in the wall for?" Sonic asked as they walked into the room. "They're communication devices, when they're in the niche like that they act as door buzzers so that other heroes can enter your room with permission. You can also take them for use on missions," the master replied. Sonic now had a chance to look around now that they were in the actual room and not the connecting tube. "These are pretty nice," Sonic stated. "Yes they are," the master replied, "Are you ready to hear your history?" "I want to know," Sonic replied. "Let's have a seat and I'll tell you the story; of your parents and of how you got your abilities," the master said while sitting down the chair closest.

"First I must tell you that when an Elemental Hero gets too old they become an Elemental Master and must find a new hero for them to give they're powers and abilities, and then train them to master those abilities. I was looking for my replacement when I found out about you; I went to your parents and told them that I might choose you to be my replacement. They were happy that they're son could possibly become a possible hero of the country. You see, to be chosen as an Elemental Hero is a great privilege. I came to visit you every day and every day I saw more and more reason why you should be my replacement. You were full of life and energy, so after about a week I told your parents my decision. I told them that we would provide a home for them in the city if they wished to move there. They decided that they would stay there for the time being. I stayed the night and the next day I transferred my powers over to you and I left for the city. On our way there we were caught in a horrible storm and we were trying to cross a bridge over a river. As we were trying to cross the bridge collapsed and we fell into the river. I managed to get out but I had lost you, I searched all along the river banks but I could find no sign of you anywhere. I assumed that you had died in the waters. I went back and told your parents the sad news. About two years after that they moved into the city and started living here. Then, exactly ten years ago, news of a hero as fast as the wind reached the Sanctuary. I immediately went to your parents and told them that you were alive. Then recently, I had a dream that I would meet you soon, so I sent Flame to the Wind temple where the Wind blade was. I told him along the way that you would meet him. The others went to the mountain were the Shadow blade was sealed and waited. And here we are now," the Master of wind said finishing his story. "So my parents are living in this city right now?" Sonic asked. "Yes they are," the master replied. "Wow, I…I always thought my parents might be dead and now I finally know that they're alive and well. I don't even know what I would say to them," Sonic stated. "After everything is over with your friend Shadow, then I'll take you to see them," the master said. "Alright, thank you for telling me all of this," Sonic said. "Come let's join the others," the master said standing up. They left the room and entered into the Sanctuary once again. Once they were out, Sonic grabbed the stone from the niche. "Might need this later," Sonic said.

They joined the others in a room in the middle of the third level of the Sanctuary. They were gathered around some sort of table with a map but it had moving objects and people. "What is this room?" Sonic asked. "This room is how we keep track of everyone when they're all spread out," one of the other masters said. "We might have located your friend Shadow," Geo said. "That's great news, where is he?" "He's in the old city," Geo replied. "The old city?" Sonic asked. "Back in his time, it's where the main hedgehog city would've been," Geo stated. "Ah, so what are we waiting on," Sonic said, "Let's go." "Before you go heroes, be careful. The sword will amply Shadow's natural abilities," the same older master as before said. They all nodded and linked hands once more and used Chaos Control once again. "May the spirits of good be with you," the master said after they had left.

In the next chapter of The Elemental Heroes: The showdown between the heroes and the possessed Shadow. Will he be returned back to normal? Find out in the next chapter!

Author note: In this series I'm assuming Sonic is about 18 years old. Tails is about 15. All of the Elemental Heroes are about the same age, just born on different months and dates. Also you can assume the same for pretty much any character in the series except for the masters, and other adult characters. Also, the world is this based on is a bit of a mix between the Sonic the Hedgehog comics from Archie and the video games. It's what if Sonic never lived with Sally and all them; instead he grew up in the city but later meets all those characters from the comics. Also, I completely forgot what my surprise was going to be. I guess whatever it was, wasn't important enough to remember. Next chapter, be ready for an awesome fight scene.


	4. Chapter 4

An instant later the Heroes appeared in the middle of a ruined courtyard. Sonic looked around and saw no immediate signs of life. As Sonic continued to look around he noticed a lot of similar architecture to Mobotropolis but decayed from years of being neglected.

"Let's stay together," Flame stated "last thing we need is to be picked off one at time."

"And let me be the one to take on Shadow," Sonic said, "I've known him the longest, if anyone could reach the real Shadow it's me."

"And IF you reach the real Shadow, I'll use my light powers to try and prevent the Villain of Shadows from escaping again," Strobe replied.

Sonic simply nodded and they turned and headed into the ruined city with their swords out in front of them. Soon they heard sounds from further ahead, as they approach cautiously they could see Shadow muttering to himself in the middle of a relatively undamaged central area.

"Looks like you're in luck Sonic, Shadow's still fighting off the influences of the Villain of Shadows," Flame said.

"Well this is where I make my grand entrance," Sonic stated as he entered into area. Immediately Shadow turned and looked over as Sonic slowly approached.

"You must be this generation's Hero of Wind," Shadow said in a slightly different tone of voice then his normal, "You're too late if you think you can save this pathetic loser's body. It's mine now."

"Then you don't know Shadow as well as I have," Sonic returned, "I have a feeling Shadows been fighting back this entire time."

"Shut it boy, how about I prove to you who's fighting who," Shadow said lunging forward with the sword pointed at Sonic. Sonic dodged and tried to spin dash Shadow, who sidestepped it. Sonic uncurled, twisted and came to a stop behind Shadow, who turned slightly to look at him. Chaos energy gathered around Shadow's left hand as he shouted, "Chaos Spear." Sonic quickly gathered wind from the area and sent a powerful gust of wind directly in front of him throwing off the path of Shadow's Chaos spear enough to miss him.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked smirking, "Don't have perfect control over his body yet, because Shadow wouldn't have let a little wind knock his shot off like that."

Shadow responded with another sword slash only from behind which Sonic blocked with his own sword. Sonic and Shadow traded sword blows neither of which giving any ground till finally Shadow backed off and unleashed a slash from his sword which sent a crescent wave of shadow energy at Sonic which he dodged.

"Come on is this the best you've got," Sonic quipped, "Your even weaker than all the other times I've faced you Shadow."

Shadow began shaking but not in anger, he dropped the sword and clutched his head, when he started talking it was in his normal voice.

"I…am not…weaker…you faker," Shadow said through his teeth. Shadow spoke again but in the other voice, "If you would stop fighting me, then I could give you all the power you need to beat this weakling."

"And let you control me. I'd rather die than let something like you control me." Shadow said back to his normal voice.

Sonic heard something behind him and turned to see Strobe with the others behind him. "Good work Sonic let me take it from here." Strobe said as he created a ball of light and sent it flying above Shadow, the light suddenly bathed the area where Shadow was at erasing any shadows for him to use.

"There that'll keep the Villain at bay, long enough for Shadow to regain complete control and expel him from his body," Strobe said. Shadow reached down and picked up the sword, and then in his normal voice said, "Chaos Control."

Suddenly, something like a cloud of dark smoke was expelled from Shadow's body. A few seconds later it assumed the form of a hedgehog that started aging.

"The Villain of Shadows in his true form," Flame stated. Everyone turned and looked over at Shadow, who was standing motionless. Slowly, he opened his eyes and everyone could see they were normal again.

"You ok Shadow," Sonic asked cautiously. Shadow slowly approached Sonic and punched him in the stomach. "That's for calling me a weakling," Shadow said before approaching the aged Villain of Shadows.

"Yep that's Shadow," Sonic said rubbing his stomach a little. Shadow looked down at the Villain of Shadows. "Well looks like I lost," he said, "Go ahead and end it for me. I don't belong in this time period. Plus there can't be two masters of the same element.

"I already stripped your powers away when I forced you out of my body." Shadow said. "Then what are you waiting for boy, kill me," Villain of Shadows stated.

"As much as I hate you for controlling me," Shadow said, "If I killed you it would make me no better than you."

"Your too soft boy," he said, "Oh well even if you kill me or not I'm going to die, I can already feel my body tart to dissolve into Chaos energy."

The Heroes simply watched as he dissolved away and was replaced by a black Chaos Emerald. Flame picked it up the emerald and put it away in his backpack. Then, he pulled out his communication stone. "Masters the threat is taken care of and Shadow was emerged as the new Hero of Shadows," Flame said then waited for a reply.

A second later, on the Masters replied, "We knew this day would happen when that man appeared and started asking around. Shadow, if you want to know how you truly are and what you were really made for then come see us."

Flame put the stone away and asked Shadow, "Will you be coming with us?" Shadow replied with a simple yes. "Sorry guys but I'm not heading to the Sanctuary quite just yet," Sonic said, "I've got a friend in the city that I need to go see and explain things too."

"I'll come with you," Flame said, "You'll need help to get back to the city." "Thanks," Sonic replied.

The Heroes said they're temporary goodbyes and good lucks. Then they Chaos Controlled to they're separate locations.

Back in Tails' workshop, Sonic and Flame appeared outside and knocked on the door. A second later, Tails opened the door and let Sonic in. "Sonic I wasn't really expecting you."

"Sorry about that, I didn't really have a good way to tell you I was dropping away," Sonic said, "I told you I would explain things when I got the chance and I have a chance now to explain."

After a few minutes of explaining everything out to Tails with the help of Flame, Tails was finally caught up to speed. "Wow, I'd love to visit this city you talk about," Tails said in awe. "Well it sounds like I'm going to be living there soon, so you're welcome to come join me there," Sonic said.

Before Tails could answer there was yet another knock at the door, Tails went and opened it to see a slightly worse for wear Knuckles. Sonic rushed over to help his friend inside and to sit down. "Aren't you the protector of the Master Emerald," Flame asked.

"Yes I am," Knuckles stated and then asked a question of his own, "And who are you?" "This is Flame; he's a friend," Sonic said, "Knuckles, what happened to you?"

"Eggman happened," Knuckles replied, "He sent an emerald powered copy of me to steal the Master Emerald. I tried to fight it off but it was too strong. It took the Master Emerald and I need your help to get it back."

A moment later, at the Elemental Sanctuary, the Head Master approached Shadow and said, "About 50 or so years, a human man came here looking for more information on Mobians. We ended up discussing with him the history of the Elemental Heroes and the belief that one day a new Hero of Shadows would rise up and take his rightful place with the others."

Shadow only said one word, "Who?" The Head Master replied, "Gerald Robotnik, your creator."

In the next chapter of The Elemental Heroes: Find out the reason for Shadow's existence. And what does Doctor Eggman have planned for the Master Emerald.

Author note: What would you guys think if I made a vlog type series on my YouTube channel to put out more info regarding my fan fiction series'? I thought that it might be easier for me to release info that way rather than adding unnecessary info at the bottom of the chapters. You can either post your opinions in a review or send them directly to me in a private message.


End file.
